


Never Changed

by Time71091



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friends to Lovers, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUZAN, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, dream come true, oneside love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Hơn một thập kỉ từ lúc gặp gỡ Borsalino, anh vẫn yêu anh ta, và gần hai thập kỉ tiếp theo, điều đó vẫn không thay đổi.
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Kizaru | Borsalino
Kudos: 4





	Never Changed

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my Kuzan, happy birthday the ice-man with a hot heart.
> 
> I love you, Kuzan.

Kuzan dìu Borsalino về nhà sau một buổi nhậu nhẹt tưng bừng. Sakazuki đang có nhiệm vụ chưa về mà người đàn anh này của anh lại có chút chuyện không vui, anh ta muốn đi uống nên đã rủ anh. Họ tình cờ gặp lại nhau khi Kuzan trở về tổng bộ Hải quân và va phải anh ta trên hành lang.  
  
"Kuzan, đi uống sake không nè ~?"  
  
Borsalino nói với anh, mỉm cười thân thiện, anh ta gỡ chiếc mũ phớt xám trên đầu xuống khi cất lời chào anh. Chất giọng ấm ngọt ngào trong khung cảnh chiều tà trên dãy hành lang ở Marineford bất chợt khiến Kuzan thấy hoài niệm. Anh nhớ lại hình ảnh Borsalino những lúc anh ta rủ mình đi ăn khi hết giờ huấn luyện, thỉnh thoảng anh ta khao anh vì khi đó Kuzan là một lính mới. Chiếc mũ len năm nào đã được thay bằng chiếc mũ phớt đắt tiền, cái áo sơ mi mỏng khoác ngoài chiếc áo thun sọc vàng giản đơn cũng được thay bằng bộ suit sang trọng phù hợp với chức vụ và khả năng tài chính của phó đô đốc Borsalino bây giờ. Trên khóe mắt Borsalino cũng xuất hiện nhiều nếp nhăn, mọi thứ dường như đã thay đổi duy chỉ một thứ không thay đổi, nụ cười và sự duyên dáng của anh ta. Borsalino luôn mỉm cười dịu dàng với đuôi mắt cong cong mỗi khi anh ta nói chuyện với đồng nghiệp, đó là phép lịch sự tối thiểu anh ta dành cho tất cả mọi người. Tuy Kuzan biết anh chẳng đặc biệt đến thế nhưng mỗi khi thoáng nhìn Borsalino mỉm cười hiền lành với mình, anh đều bất chợt suy nghĩ có lẽ anh ta chỉ dành điều đó cho riêng anh.  
  
"Sakazuki đâu?"  
  
"Hai tháng nữa mới quay lại, cậu ta vừa nói với tôi chiều nay."  
  
Kuzan hỏi trong lúc vẫn chăm chú quan sát người đàn ông trước mặt. Cặp kính đen tròn anh hay đeo phát huy tác dụng khi nó giúp anh tránh bị đối phương phát hiện mình đang nhìn họ.  
  
"Hmm...tôi cũng đang rảnh và chưa có dự định gì tối nay đây."  
  
Kuzan đáp lại Borsalino đang đứng chờ đợi câu trả lời của anh, dời mắt khỏi gương mặt như đang phát sáng dưới ánh chiều tà. Borsalino là người ánh sáng, có lẽ vì vậy trông anh ta lúc nào lấp lánh. Kuzan không bày ra vẻ miễn cưỡng nhưng anh cũng tránh việc tỏ ra sốt sắng trước những lời mời của Borsalino. Vì tình bạn bền vững với Sakazuki, tốt nhất anh nên tránh xa khỏi những rắc rối có thể xảy ra khi dính dáng đến người đàn anh này. Sakazuki là một gã nóng máu hay ghen, nếu chẳng may anh ta quay trở về và thấy họ cùng nhau chè chén vui vẻ với nhau thì chuyện không xảy ra cũng thành có mất. Thế nên anh phải chắc chắn rằng anh bạn thân của anh sẽ không đột ngột xuất hiện và gây sự.  
  
"Ohhhh~ tôi tìm được một quán ngon lắm, hôm nay tôi với cậu không say không về."  
  
Borsalino hào hứng nói với Kuzan sau khi nhận được câu trả lời. Hết giờ làm việc, Borsalino cởi bỏ chiếc áo choàng mang chữ "chính nghĩa" nặng trịch khoác trên tay, dẫn anh đi tới địa điểm mà anh ta nói. Trên đường đi Borsalino hỏi anh đủ thứ chuyện, anh ta vẫn luôn là người hết sức hoạt ngôn và dễ mến. Kuzan từ tốn tiếp chuyện, tiếng cười bật ra từ người bên cạnh khiến anh cảm thấy dễ chịu, trong lòng thanh thản. Thanh âm nhẹ nhàng ngọt ngào như khi bạn thưởng thức một hớp rượu sữa, đàn ông thường không thừa nhận họ thích vị sữa vì cho rằng nó quá ẻo lả nhưng Kuzan thì khác, anh thích cái ngọt béo của sữa. Anh không có thói quen phủ nhận những gì mình thích, tựa như việc anh thích chọc cho Borsalino cười vì muốn nghe chất giọng đó rót vào tai.  
  
"Xin lỗi nha tôi lỡ tay ~"  
  
Thậm chí anh ta còn tỏ ra ngượng ngùng mỗi khi mắc lỗi, giống như lúc này, khi hào hứng lại quên mất mình đang rót rượu và để nó tràn ra bàn. Borsalino xin lỗi với chút bối rối, nụ cười thường trực pha chút vẻ thành khẩn dịu dàng. Những tên hải tặc đã từng bị bắt giữ dưới gót giày của Borsalino sẽ không bao giờ tưởng tượng ra được kẻ thù của mình lại có lúc dễ thương như vậy. Kuzan ngồi bên kia chiếc bàn đầy ắp thức ăn và rượu giữa họ, lặng lẽ quan sát Borsalino kể những rắc rối khiến anh ta bực mình. Anh có thể ngồi đó nghe mãi để cho người kia nói nhưng rồi cũng tới lúc anh phải chia sẻ câu chuyện của mình.  
  
"Cậu lại chia tay rồi sao?"  
  
"Ừ, mới vài ngày."  
  
Kuzan tháo kính râm xếp lại để trên bàn, anh cầm đũa bắt đầu gắp thức ăn. Một khi cặp kính đã được gỡ xuống, anh sẽ không thể nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt Borsalino với vẻ săm soi vì thế anh cũng có thể hạn chế bớt sự quan tâm hơi quá mức của mình dành cho anh ta.  
  
"Oh~ ra vậy, hèn gì cậu mới có thời gian đi với tôi."  
  
"Haha, mấy khi gặp đâu, cho dù không chia tay tôi cũng sẽ đi mà."  
  
"Cậu toàn cáo bận đưa bạn gái đi chơi còn gì. Mà cậu cũng hay thật, hết em này có liền em khác, tôi còn không kịp nhớ người yêu của cậu là ai."  
  
"Tôi cũng không có muốn vậy đâu, nhưng không hợp thì kết thúc sớm để không làm khổ nhau."  
  
Kuzan vừa nói vừa nhúng thịt vào nồi lẩu đang sôi trước mặt hai người. Sức ăn của cả hai khá lớn nên nhìn đầy ụ vậy chứ cũng đang dần vơi đi. Anh đưa tay về phía Borsalino để lấy cái chén của anh ta rồi gắp đồ ăn vào đó. Borsalino nhận lại cái chén rồi châm thêm rượu vào chén rượu của anh, cứ tự nhiên mà phục vụ nhau. Họ đi ăn chung rất hợp, nói chuyện lan man đủ thứ chủ đề từ đông sang tây, quen biết nhau cũng lâu rồi nên Borsalino cũng hay nhận xét những chuyện riêng tư của anh.  
  
"Oh~ có lúc nào cậu thấy muốn dừng lại không? Tôi cảm thấy cậu có phần mệt mỏi khi quay cuồng với những mối quan hệ tình cảm."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Kuzan lùa thức ăn vào miệng rồi đặt cái chén xuống bàn, với lấy chén rượu sake đưa tay qua cụng với người bên kia.  
  
"Tôi hơi cô đơn."  
  
Kuzan mỉm cười nhìn Borsalino, anh đã cố gắng để trông nó thật bình thường và anh cũng mong rằng anh ta đừng để ý tới nó. Borsalino nuốt ực chén rượu rồi buông nó xuống bàn, đưa ánh mắt hối lỗi nhìn anh, trông anh ta cực kì sốc khi nghe câu trả lời. Cồn làm gò má Borsalino bắt đầu ửng đỏ, khóe môi cong lên cười cho qua chuyện.  
  
"Tôi xin lỗi."  
  
"Không sao, tôi cá là ai cũng hốt hoảng với tốc độ hẹn hò của tôi."  
  
"Oh~ nhưng tôi tin cậu là người đàn ông tốt, cậu sẽ không lừa lọc phụ nữ. Vậy nên đó là chuyện không may mắn thôi."  
  
"Haha, làm sao anh biết tôi tốt?"  
  
Kuzan bỗng giở giọng trêu chọc Borsalino, anh mỉm cười nhìn anh ta với vẻ mặt cực kì mất nết. Sắm vai ác trong câu chuyện là thú vui của Kuzan và anh rất hay làm vậy khi có cơ hội. Borsalino bật ra tiếng cười giòn, anh ta đưa chén rượu để cụng chén với anh rồi bắt đầu uống nhiều hơn.  
  
"Tôi biết cậu đủ lâu để hiểu như vậy."  
  
Hai người cứ thế chén chú chén anh tới tận gần nửa đêm, ăn hết một bàn và chân đá phải những chai sake xếp hàng dài dưới chân bàn thì mới đứng lên đi về. Borsalino tuyên bố anh ta không say không về là nói thật, uống liên tù tì, uống đến đi không vững, uống đến mức thần ngủ gọi đệ tử tới nơi. Kuzan ngược lại càng uống lại càng tỉnh, anh say chếch choáng xong tới gần lúc ra về lại cảm thấy như mình không uống nhiều đến mức ấy.  
  
"Này, này, Borsalino, đi được không đấy?"  
  
Kuzan thanh toán xong tại quầy tiếp tân, quay ra thấy người đàn anh bước đi xiêu vẹo, mất luôn dáng đi đẹp bình thường nên vội chạy tới đỡ anh ta. Đây cũng chẳng phải lần đầu Kuzan trông thấy anh ta say như thế nhưng những lần khác đều có Sakazuki đỡ hộ nên anh không cần đưa anh ta về nhà. Borsalino nhận ra sự có mặt của Kuzan bên cạnh, anh ta quàng tay quặp cứng cổ anh, vừa cười giòn giã vừa lè nhè chất giọng say rượu.  
  
"Tôi rủ cậu đi...để đưa...tôi về mà ~"  
  
Kuzan nghe thấy vừa có chút tức vừa buồn cười, anh xô nhẹ Borsalino ra trêu anh ta một chút vì bây giờ mà xô mạnh thì chắc chắn là anh ta sẽ đo mặt đường.  
  
"Tôi về đây, không chơi với anh nữa."  
  
"Ấy...ấy... Đừng có giận mà...hì hì~"  
  
Borsalino nhào tới đổ ập vào người Kuzan lần nữa, ôm Kuzan cứng ngắc khiến anh không còn cách nào khác là một quàng tay Borsalino qua vai anh, tay còn lại quàng eo giữ anh ta đứng. Kuzan tặt lưỡi khi thấy Borsalino quả thực không còn sức đi về, anh cũng mệt quá rồi nhưng là người tỉnh táo hơn, anh có nghĩa vụ mang anh ta về nhà. Chặng đường đi gian nan hơn anh nghĩ khi Borsalino khi say không chỉ cười nói mà cái thích chọc ghẹo quậy phá vẫn còn nguyên si. Anh ta đột ngột hôn vào má anh, cười ầm ĩ, khi qua cầu còn không chịu đi tiếp, nhất quyết đòi bay xuống dưới. Kuzan ôm hông Borsalino giữ lại, khổ sở lôi anh ta xuống thành cầu rồi đưa về nhà.  
  
"Chìa khóa nhà đâu? Eh, Borsalino? Eh?"

Kuzan vỗ nhẹ vào má Borsalino, sau khi quậy tưng bừng thì có vẻ như thần ngủ đã triệu hồi thành công đệ tử của mình, Borsalino đã ngủ gật trên vai anh. Không còn cách nào khác, anh phải lục túi áo túi quần anh ta tìm chìa khóa rồi ngồi xuống lựa tư thế bế luôn anh ta vào nhà. Borsalino thật sự rất nặng, thêm vào đó là anh ta đang ngủ nên không giúp đỡ Kuzan tí nào. Borsalino sống cùng Sakazuki và Kuzan có vào nhà họ mấy lần khi sang chơi nên anh đoán được vị trí phòng ngủ dễ dàng. Kuzan nghĩ rằng mình đang làm chuyện điên rồ khi bế Borsalino như bế một cô gái, anh liên tục nghĩ mình đang tập tạ khi đưa anh ta thẳng về phòng ngủ và rất may là chặng đường không xa. Nhưng thôi thế này cho nhanh, lại còn dễ đặt lên giường, Kuzan đầu nghĩ tay chân hành động. Vất vả một lúc cũng cho Borsalino yên vị ở trên giường rồi anh bắt đầu tháo giày và áo khoác cho anh ta.  
  
Kuzan không thể phủ nhận Borsalino có một thân hình đẹp và cân đối, khi tháo giày thì anh không nhìn rõ lắm nhưng lúc tháo khoác bên trên có thể thấy từ hông xuống đùi anh ta. Cấu trúc cơ thể Borsalino khác Kuzan, chân anh ta dài hơn lưng, đặc biệt dài. Lớp quần âu vừa vặn ôm sát da thịt, hoa văn vải sọc như hiệu ứng làm đôi chân thon gọn trông đẹp hơn. Bàn tay Kuzan vô thức không yên phận chạm vào đùi anh ta, hồi hộp lướt một đường xuống tận đầu gối. Kuzan thấy Borsalino nhúc nhích nên anh rụt tay lại nhưng anh ta chỉ cử động nhẹ, vẫn đang ngủ. Kuzan bóp trán, lắc lắc đầu mấy cái, anh càng thấy bên trong lúc này nóng bừng như thiêu đốt khi ngồi cạnh Borsalino đang ngủ say. Anh tự nhủ mình xong việc là rút ngay nhưng khi Kuzan càng cố làm điều đúng, anh lại càng làm sai. Kuzan chật vật tháo chiếc áo khoác của bộ suit chật cứng ra khỏi người Borsalino để anh ta dễ ngủ cùng. Làm những việc như vậy, tiếp xúc với cơ thể ấm áp của anh ta sau lớp vải mỏng khiến Kuzan trở nên bấn loạn.  
  
Cởi một chút nữa thôi cho anh ta dễ chịu, không ai đi ngủ như vậy cả. Kuzan nghĩ vậy mỗi khi anh tháo xuống một món gì đó, áo khoác, cà vạt, thắt lưng, vớ, và cuối cùng là những chiếc nút áo níu giữ lý trí của anh. Kuzan đột nhiên tò mò cơ thể Borsalino trông như thế nào, mặc dù anh đã thấy từ nhiều năm về trước khi họ ở trường huấn luyện tập trung và anh ta cũng chỉ là một người đàn ông bình thường như anh, Kuzan vẫn muốn thấy nó. Anh không làm gì cả, chỉ đang giúp anh ta và anh có thể ngắm một chút. Kuzan lật nhẹ vạt áo sơ mi màu đen Borsalino đang mặc, nó tương phản với làn da dưới ánh đèn ngủ, khung cảnh ma mị đến mê người. Bộ ngực hiện ra trước mắt anh, bình thường như bao người đàn ông có cơ bắp trên đời. Anh ta không vạm vỡ như Sakazuki nhưng chạm vào cũng không mềm mại như bầu ngực căng tròn của những cô gái. Bình thường bờ ngực đầy cơ của đàn ông không bao giờ có thể hấp dẫn anh, nhưng vì nó ở trên cơ thể Borsalino lại khiến máu anh dồn xuống bên dưới làm căng đáy quần.  
  
Lý trí của Kuzan cuối cùng cũng đầu hàng trước men rượu, có lẽ anh say rồi, sự tỉnh táo nãy giờ anh nghĩ chỉ là sự lầm tưởng của riêng anh. Kuzan chạm tay vào ngực Borsalino vuốt ve từ bên này qua bên kia, anh không thể dừng trước sự quyến rũ của nó. Borsalino vẫn ngủ mà không có động thái gì là sẽ tỉnh lại, khiến Kuzan muốn chạm vào anh ta nhiều hơn. Khi anh cúi đầu xuống sát cổ Borsalino và hít một hơi, Kuzan ngửi thấy mùi nước hoa anh ta dùng lẫn vào mùi rượu và da thịt thơm nồng. Khứu giác anh bị kích thích cực độ, anh không biết mình đang làm gì, ở trên cơ thể một người đàn ông lại có thể say mê như thế. Kuzan không nhịn được, anh đặt môi hôn vào vào cổ Borsalino, để mùi hương đặc biệt đó lấp đầy khoang mũi.  
  
Anh yêu Borsalino.  
  
Kuzan úp mặt vào cổ vào ngực Borsalino, hôn anh ta mấy cái. Anh đã không hề muốn dừng lại, tay cứ thế lướt trên cơ thể anh ta xuống vùng bụng. Khi tay anh chạm vào nút quần Borsalino, anh ta đột ngột ôm lấy anh khiến Kuzan sợ hãi dừng lại. Kuzan rụt tay chống xuống giường, may mắn cho anh, Borsalino chỉ làm theo bản năng của anh ta trong lúc ngủ.  
  
"Sakazuki...?"  
  
Có vẻ Borsalino cũng đã quá quen với việc này, anh ta còn nhầm anh với Sakazuki. Cái tên đó như một nhát búa đập vào lý trí của Kuzan khiến anh bừng tỉnh, Kuzan vẫn để yên cho đến khi Borsalino buông lỏng hai tay để anh thoát ra. Sự buồn bã và đau đớn dâng lên trong lòng lấn át dục vọng của anh, nó đưa anh về với thực tại. Vừa nãy như giấc mơ ở trên thiên đường, giấc mơ thì sẽ kết thúc chóng vánh. Kuzan chỉnh lại vạt áo cho Borsalino, kéo chăn đắp cho anh ta rồi lặng lẽ rời khỏi căn nhà đó. Kuzan đã ước rằng mình say thật say, say đến mức anh nghĩ mình có một giấc mộng đẹp khi anh được chạm vào người đàn ông anh yêu. Thế nhưng anh vẫn còn đủ tỉnh táo để nhớ được rằng đó là sự thật. Nó khiến anh sợ hãi bản thân khi anh không thể nói dối chính anh rằng anh vẫn còn yêu anh ta vô cùng. Một bí mật mà anh sẽ không bao giờ muốn cho Borsalino biết, bởi vì anh luôn muốn thấy anh ta hạnh phúc và cả sự tôn trọng của anh dành cho Sakazuki. Giữa ba người họ đã luôn mất cân bằng, nhưng họ vẫn ổn tới mấy chục năm tận lúc Kuzan rời hải quân. Anh luôn biết ơn Sakazuki vì đã tôn trọng anh như một người anh em dẫu cho anh ta biết rõ anh có những cảm xúc gì với Borsalino.  
  
Kuzan không thể từ bỏ tình yêu với Borsalino dẫu cho anh đi tới nơi nào, anh cũng đã mệt mỏi như lời anh ta nói vào buổi uống rượu hôm đó. Kuzan đã dừng lại vì anh quá mệt, dừng việc lao vào những mối quan hệ mà anh cố cách mấy cũng không thể khỏa lấp được trái tim anh. Ngay thời điểm anh thấy chênh vênh nhất, định mệnh lại đưa anh ta xuất hiện lần nữa trước mắt anh. Hệt như khi anh chân ướt chân ráo gia nhập hải quân, anh ta đã đến để hướng dẫn cho anh, giúp anh vượt qua giai đoạn khó khăn đó.  
  
"Tôi chia tay rồi."  
  
Borsalino nói với anh khi họ gặp lại nhau trong một nhiệm vụ tối mật của hải quân mà đích thân một đô đốc phải dẫn quân. Nụ cười trên môi anh ta vẫn rực rỡ như vậy, đôi mắt cong đuôi có ý cười, nhưng anh hiểu đàng sau lời nói nhẹ tênh đó Borsalino có bao nhiêu đau khổ. Kuzan hiểu cảm xúc của Borsalino ngay khi anh ta không muốn bày nó ra chỉ vì anh cũng hiểu yêu một người ngần ấy năm dài như thế nào. Và anh quyết định cho dù kết quả như ra sao, anh cũng phải ôm lấy anh ta một lần để cho anh ta biết rằng anh yêu Borsalino. Ôm lấy anh ta trong vòng tay để nói cho Borsalino biết rằng anh ta không cô đơn, không cần nói những lời dối trá về cảm xúc của chính mình. Trải qua nhiều đau khổ, cuối cùng anh cũng có thể đường đường chính chính đuổi theo người đàn ông mà anh yêu.  
  
Kuzan bất chợt giật mình, anh ngồi bật dậy trên giường và anh vội vàng nắm chặt chăn vì có một giấc mơ dài. Trời vẫn còn tối, mắt anh chỉ thấy lờ mờ một lúc sau mới nhìn rõ căn phòng anh đang ở. Kuzan lại trọ trong một khách sạn, không phải căn phòng anh vẫn ở khi còn trong quân ngũ. Anh hoảng hốt nhìn sang bên cạnh tìm kiếm, thay vì chỉ là mảng giường trống, Kuzan nhìn thấy Borsalino đang ngủ cùng anh. Để chắc là mình không nằm mơ, anh nhích sát vào Borsalino để cảm nhận hơi ấm của người kia, dùng ngón tay chọt vào má anh ta.  
  
"Cái gì vậy? Còn sớm mà? "  
  
Borsalino bị phá trong lúc ngủ, lèm bèm hỏi anh làm cái gì vậy sao lại đánh thức anh ta. Borsalino đã già đi nhiều so với năm đó, lại có thêm nhiều sự thay đổi trên gương mặt anh ta. Kể từ khi trở thành một đô đốc, anh ta kiêu ngạo hơn và cũng rực rỡ hơn trước, nhưng điều đó hoàn toàn xứng đáng với Borsalino. Sau khi anh rời hải quân, Borsalino lại trở thành người tình của anh. Mặc dù họ không phải là hai mảnh ghép khớp nhau những phút ban đầu nhưng giờ đây họ đã ổn. Đây là sự thay đổi lớn mà anh không lường trước được nó sẽ xảy ra trong đời mình nhưng anh hài lòng tuyệt đối. Kuzan cúi xuống hôn lên bờ vai trần của người nằm cạnh đang ôm chăn quay mặt vào trong, đưa lưng ra ngoài vì hờn trách anh vì phá không cho anh ta ngủ.  
  
"Mọi thứ thay đổi nhiều quá, nhưng tôi không thể thay đổi tình yêu của mình đối với anh."  
  
Kuzan vuốt gáy và sống lưng Borsalino làm anh ta nhột, thì thầm những lời chỉ bản thân anh mới hiêu, cuối cùng vị đô đốc ánh sáng cũng quay mặt lại mở mắt nhìn anh.  
  
"Trời chưa sáng cậu làm cái gì vậy hả? Nói lung tung không hiểu gì cả."  
  
Kuzan vồ lấy Borsalino ghì chặt anh ta xuống nệm để hôn, anh không để anh ta có thêm bất kì thắc mắc nào. Anh hôn cho đến khi lá phổi bỏng rát vì thiếu khí, phải rời môi nhau để thở, hôn cho thỏa những năm tháng dài đằng đẵng. Borsalino đáp lại anh, vòng tay qua cổ anh ôm lấy như cách mà năm đó anh ta ngủ say và nhầm anh là Sakazuki, đồng thời mở rộng chân để cơ thể anh có thể áp sát vào anh ta. Thân dưới họ cọ vào nhau cho đến khi cương cứng và anh thở hổn hển hỏi anh ta.  
  
"Tôi vào trong nhé."  
  
Borsalino không trả lời, anh ta kéo anh xuống cho một cái hôn khác, gò má hơi ửng lên vì những cái hôn đã hút hết dưỡng khí của anh ta.  
  
"Cậu hỏi câu đó thêm lần nữa thì cứ ở ngoài!"  
  
Borsalino thì thầm với anh, Kuzan bật cười và nhổm dậy, từ từ tiến vào, cảm thấy bên trong nóng như hỏa lò. Kuzan nhận ra rằng đây không phải những gì đang xảy ra trong mộng tưởng của anh, vì chẳng có giấc mơ nào lại ấm nóng, chật chội và chân thật như thế. Anh đẩy sâu vào bên trong, gục xuống ôm lấy người bên dưới hôn vào hõm cổ anh ta, cảm xúc trong anh vẫn còn nguyên vẹn như lần đầu anh hôn Borsalino khi anh ta say, khi anh ta vẫn còn là người tình của Sakazuki. Hơn một thập kỉ từ lúc gặp gỡ Borsalino, anh vẫn yêu anh ta, và gần hai thập kỉ tiếp theo, điều đó vẫn không thay đổi.

Kuzan quấn lấy Borsalino thêm một lần nữa trong đêm, nhiều hơn bình thường, anh không tâm sự nhiều với anh ta mà chỉ lặng lẽ hành động như sống trong cảm xúc của anh. Kuzan cho rằng Borsalino sẽ không để ý đến nó, anh ta cũng không cần quan tâm. Vậy mà khi anh đánh thức Borsalino giữa giấc ngủ, anh ta vẫn đáp lại anh.

“Cậu biết gì không ?”

Borsalino chợt hỏi anh khi họ nằm cạnh nhau, anh ta gối đầu lên tay anh, họ nhìn nhau mặt đối mặt, bên ngoài trời cũng đã chạng vạng sáng.

“Huh ?”

“Chúc mừng sinh nhật.”

Kuzan ngỡ ngàng nhìn người mình yêu, nghệch mặt như thằng nhóc bất ngờ được tặng quà.

“Cậu nghĩ khi không tôi chiều cậu đến vậy sao, hông tôi đau muốn chết !”

Borsalino đưa tay bóp mũi Kuzan, vừa bóp mạnh vừa phàn nàn trách móc, nói rằng anh ta chỉ là một ông già khốn khổ. Borsalino luôn mạnh tay mỗi khi làm như vậy với Kuzan, không ít lần anh phải la lên vì đau đớn và bây giờ cũng thế. Kuzan vật lộn với Borsalino trên giường, cố dành thế chủ động khi anh ta vừa cười vừa tấn công anh. Cơn đau cùng sự mệt mỏi hòa lẫn hạnh phúc xâm chiếm lấy Kuzan sau khi anh cũng ôm được lấy người mình yêu ở thế chủ động.

Quả thật anh đã quên mất, hôm nay là sinh nhật của anh.


End file.
